A Waltz
by tha-artemisrox
Summary: The best pies began with a waltz, and that is just how they'll end. Set during 'little prest' but not just written inbetween lyrics.


Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful musical of Sweeney Todd, nor it's characters or music. I am just a fan!

A/N: Because I was on a Sweeney Todd high in anticipation of the film, watching the original and the concert performance, this idea came up and wouldn't leave me till I wrote it.

Also it is kind of a mix of versions since I have not yet seen the film and could not find a play category for Sweeney Todd… it should REALY be in misc, I mean RENT is!

So here's the first in my two part waltz fic.

* * *

Bright ideas, they just pop into her head and when the matter of disposing of a certain Italian came up she realised how _helpful_ Mr Todd's little shop could be.

"Seems a downright shame…"

"Shame?"

She tried to give the poor dear a few hints, such a plump man and the price of meat higher than ever, finally he got it.

Right away he came in with how practical she was, as always, and soon they were off.

"For what's the sound of the world out there?"

"What Mr Todd, what Mr Todd, what is that sound?"

They were close to dancing, dear old Mr T swaying along with her.

They spoke of how people practically devoured each other anyway and who were they to deny it in their little shops!

"Ah, these are desperate times Mrs Lovett!" Sweeney was really getting into it, "And desperate measures are called for!"

Mrs Lovett mimed holding out a pie.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

"It's priest!" She smiled slyly at him, "Have a little priest."

And so began a game of imagining clients turned pastry, and it was quite fun throwing the puns and rhymes back and forth, Mr Todd seemed to enjoy the irony immensely.

Sweeny looked behind her, "Is that squire on the fire?"

Mrs Lovett played along "No sir, look closer, you'll notice it's grocer."

"Looks thicker more like vicar."

Mrs Lovett replied with "No it has to be grocer; it's green!"

Sweeney laughed along with her before pulling Mrs Lovett into a quick waltz to music that only he could hear.

"The history of the world my love,"

Mrs Lovett business minded as usual muttered about saving graves and favours.

"Is those below serving those up above." Mr Todd continued to tell her despite her tangents.

"Everybody shaves so there should be plenty of favours."

"How gratifying for once to know-"

He held her waist with one arm the other leading her in the small dance.

They sang together. "That those above will serve those down below!"

After some rather hysterical laughter from both of them Mrs Lovett broke away to show him a rather overly showy pie.

"What is that?" he asked

"It's fop, finest in the shop. Or we have some shepherds' pie peppered with actual shepherd on top!"

After some mocking of the government, bordering on dancing, and ridiculous actors Sweeney suddenly seems to think of something and his tone goes dark.

"I'll come when you have **judge **on the menu!"

Mr Lovett saw that he was getting worked up, as usual over the judge, and immediately knew ho to subdue him.

"True," She moved closer to him grabbing something from the table on the way. "we don't have judge, yet, but would you settle for the next best thing?"

He turned to her. "What is that?'

She held out her large butchers cleaver and smiled. "Executioner."

Sweeney took it and feels the heft of it, it felt good.

He then picked up a rolling pin and handed it to her, they had their weapons.

And with a deliciously wicked grin from Sweeney they were waltzing again, to that wonderful, unheard music.

"Have charity towards the world my pet,"

"Yes, yes, I know, my love!" Mrs Lovett responded cheerfully.

"We'll take the customers that we can get."

"High born and low, my love!"

The unspoken deal was done.

"We'll not discriminate great from small, no we'll serve anyone-"

"Meaning anyone-"

Finally they cried together "and to anyone at all!"

And so it had begun with an music less waltz between the two.

* * *

Sorry about changing how I refer to the characters so constantly but I wasn't sure.

Reviews please!


End file.
